


tell me

by reylofics



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: rewrote that one iconic scene from the It book that justifiably inspired the pairing of henry and patrick in the It fandom





	tell me

**Author's Note:**

> a few things to make clear before you start reading:  
> \- the characters have been aged up to around 16/17. so, in some areas, they’re still underage but it’s better than keeping their original ages of around 11-12 years old (as they are in the book).  
> \- to stick to the authenticity of their characters, the way that the boys treat each other is less than desirable and i would not recommend reading this if you’re uncomfortable with internalized homophobia and rough sex. however, i would like to make it clear that while silence does not equal consent in the real world, in THIS particular situation, the lack of communication just happens to be a flaw instead of a red flag for rape. it does not mean that the boys did not consent to the sexual activity that they both engaged in. if you have more questions, please feel free to leave a comment for me to answer! <3 
> 
> ***note: the italicized part of the story is taken straight from the book itself. some parts of the book have been excluded for the sole purpose that they were not necessary for contributing to THIS story’s background.

_”Let me show you something,” Patrick said._

 

_”What?” Henry asked._

 

_“Just something.” Patrick paused. “It feels good.”_

 

_”What?” Henry asked again._

 

_Then there was silence._

 

_He had one hand between Henry’s thighs and one hand between his own. One hand was flogging Henry’s ‘thing’ gently; with his other hand Patrick was rubbing his own. Except he wasn’t exactly rubbing it—he was kind of... ‘squoozing’ it, pulling it, letting it flop back down._

 

_Patrick’s ‘thing’ had gotten a little longer, but not much; it still dangled between his legs like a snake with no backbone. Henry’s, however, had grown amazingly. It stood up stiff and hard, almost poking his bellybutton. Patrick’s hand went up and down, up and down, sometimes pausing to squeeze, sometimes tickling that odd, heavy sac under Henry’s ‘thing’._

 

_Henry stared at Patrick’s hand as if hypnotized. His lighter lay on the rocky scree beside him, reflecting hot afternoon sun._

 

_“Want me to put it in my mouth?” Patrick asked. His big, livery lips smiled complacently._

 

_”Huh?” Henry asked, as if startled from some deep dream._

 

_”I’ll put it in my mouth if you want. I don’t m—“_

 

_Henry spoke. “I don’t go for that queer stuff.”_

 

_From farther off, Patrick’s voice: “You liked it.”_

 

_”I didn’t ‘like’ it!” Henry shouted. “And if you tell anyone I did, I’ll kill you, you fucking little pansy.”_

 

_”You got a boner,” Patrick said. He sounded like he was smiling._

 

_”If you tell anyone, I’ll say you’re a cocksucker,” said Henry. Then_

 

he realized that Patrick still had his hand on his cock. His head tilted backward, reacting to the taller boy’s delicate touch.

 

His cock stood upright in Patrick’s hand, its roots protruding from the small base of his teenage legs. The flesh easily ran up and down through Patrick’s fingers. It was an indescribable feeling. All Henry knew was that it just felt incredibly good. The signals that somebody else’s touch to his cock were sending up to his brain told him that he was experiencing a blissful form of pleasure that could not be achieved by his own hand.

 

That didn’t make him a faggot, did it? After all, Henry wasn’t the one being treated like a little bitch in this situation. Or maybe he was. Just because he wasn’t sucking Patrick’s cock, that didn’t mean he could help himself from the small noise that escaped from his lips when Patrick’s mouth swept across the top of his hard piece of flesh.

 

”Oh god,” Henry managed to say.

 

Beneath him, Patrick smiled. The saliva from his mouth began to coat the top of Henry’s cock.

 

With another open-mouthed smile, Patrick eagerly bent his head down even more to engulf Henry’s cock entirely. The stiffest part of his cock bluntly tapped the back of his throat, teasing the walls of his mouth.

 

Henry was helpless. Another long moan drew itself out from the bottom of his throat as he felt his cock being shoved in the tight hole that was Patrick’s mouth. He had never felt like this before.

 

Sure, he had fucked a couple out of town girls before at late night parties. But they had never gone down on him like this. It was probably because Henry couldn’t get hard unless his mind drew him to the sweaty, pulsing bodies of men that he hated to love. And the sex had always been careless and devoid of feeling.

 

This was different. Henry couldn’t place his finger on what exactly the feeling was, but it was somewhere in between lust and hate.

 

Patrick’s mouth teasingly came off of Henry with a loud pop. “You like that?”

 

There was white pre-come oozing out of the head of Henry’s cock. In turn, some of it had smeared across Patrick’s slut mouth.

 

”Fucking fag,” Henry snorted, his cock still hard as a rock.

 

Patrick frowned. He crossed his arms intently and stared at Henry with a look that was making him more uncomfortable than he already was. But Henry’s cock was aching.

 

Painstakingly, Henry reached forward over his stiff cock and pulled Patrick’s hair. The growing bulge in the taller boy’s pants did not go unnoticed. Patrick wasn’t moved by the dominating gesture, though.

 

”Say it,” hissed Patrick.

 

”What.”

 

”Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Patrick said.

 

Henry was quiet.

 

The other boy furiously pulled his pants off entirely in an unspoken rage. His hands went straight to his cock and he began to pump as fast he could. In a clearly exaggerated fashion, he leaned his head back and rolled his eyes. Patrick began to moan with every flick of his wrist over his growing cock.

 

Biting his lip, Patrick softly tilted his head up and made straight eye contact with Henry. If possible, Henry was sure that his cock was harder than it had been five minutes ago.

 

Patrick continued to touch himself, expertly guiding his right hand up and down his cock in the same way he had done to Henry. Henry leaned forward, gripping Patrick’s left hand tightly and placing it on his own cock.

 

”Tell me what you fucking want,” Patrick moaned heavily.

 

The noise sent even more blood rushing up to Henry’s cock.

 

”I want your faggot mouth on me,” growled Henry.

 

Patrick immediately bent over without moving either of his hands and placed his mouth over Henry’s protruding collarbone. His bones stuck out from malnutrition and nobody seemed to notice it but Patrick. He payed special attention to the bones that stuck out from Henry’s pale skin and suctioned his lips over these spots, knowing that he would leave a darker spot in these areas that Henry would probably beat him up for later.

 

Henry pushed him away wordlessly and yanked Patrick’s hair again. “Fucking slut.”

 

Patrick laughed and ran his teeth over the sides of Henry’s cock.

 

”Fuck!” yelled Henry, a little louder than he wanted to. He pulled Patrick’s hair again with his left hand and slapped the side of his face harshly. It left a stinging red mark in the shape of a handprint.

 

Patrick tugged his cock a little more eagerly now and bent down to Henry’s cock. This time, when Henry’s cock fully entered his mouth, he began to move his mouth up and down over the shaft. The wet surface of his mouth over Henry’s cock sent tingles down Henry’s spine.

 

Henry began to buck up into Patrick’s mouth, his flesh sliding in between the other boy’s lips. Still he refused to look down at the sight of a boy getting him off in the middle of the woods or wherever the hell it was that they were.

 

He stifled a cry when he felt his load explode in the back of Patrick’s throat. The feeling made him ashamed. It felt better than it should have. Henry shuddered at the thought of what his father would do if he ever found out what had just happened. He would probably try to knock the faggot out of him, if nothing else.

 

But Henry wasn’t a goddamn faggot. With a quiet grunt, Henry shoved the man whore off of his cock. Patrick fell back onto his ass, giggling like a little girl as he wiped the dripping come off his mouth.

 

Henry quickly got up and buckled his jeans up over the sticky mess that he would clean up later in the shower, along with the blood from tonight’s beatings.

 

”You fucking liked it,” called out Patrick from behind him.

 

”You tell anyone about this and I’ll tell everyone about the fridge,” was all that Henry said, deadpanned.

 

There was no response.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t know how i feel about this. it was kind of a mess


End file.
